el pony que sufrió de amor
by drshadow.elponyerizo
Summary: que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida muere, y lo pero tu tienes la culpa
1. capitulo 1

fanfic:el pony que sufrio de amor

Capítulo Uno

He vivido una vida difícil. Yo no soy un pony normal. Soy un pony anormal en una ciudad anormal, he sido el normal. Siempre he sido el listo, o el raro, o el tímido, o simplemente el diferente. Por lo general, todos aquellos, puré juntos en un extraño individuo. Nunca he escuchado la misma música que todos los pony. Nunca me he vestido o hablaba como los demás ponys. Me burlé, menospreciado, y el grandcolt de un autor intelectual Ecuestre infame no ayudó tampoco. ¿Y qué si me relaciono con él?Eso no me convierte en él. Me gustaría escuchar una canción de rock titulado "Me Importa" cada noche. Me hizo pensar: ¿importaría si no me levanto por la mañana? Mi vida nunca fue tan oscura sólo mi decimoquinto año de vida, como si estuviera atrapado en un punto de congelación, sala de piedra oscura con lluvia sobre el techo, enfriando el agua lentamente se filtra y se arrastra su camino a través de las grietas, aterrizando en la cabeza empapada de mi melena mojada en mis ojos, para agregar simplemente a mi gruesa bolsa de un sinnúmero de emociones, la mayoría de los cuales fueron negativos. Pero cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, un pequeño destello de luz entró en mi vida. Ella era como una rosa hermosa, ella era amable, dulce, y una de las yeguas más cariñosos que he conocido. Ella iluminó mi vida el día que nos conocimos. Ella aceptó quién era yo, y ella me amaba por quien era. Ella no era como los otras, que simplemente me miró con una mirada como diciendo, "Lo que el heno quien es usted?" Ella me miró y me vio de quién era yo, un semental único que vive en un mundo crítico estandarizado. Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco en eso, tal vez no lo estoy. De cualquier manera, hubo una gran cantidad de ponis crueles que me dio una razón suficiente para pensar en eso. De todas formas, en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños que fuimos a cenar a un restaurante en la playa de Los Pegasus, donde crecí. No iría a Ponyville después del incidente. Todavía me acuerdo de todos los detalles de aquella noche en ese restaurante. Pedí las patatas paja fritas y un bocadillo de aguacate y maria pony pedio una ensalada simple con aderezo ranch. Las patatas fritas de heno fueron saladas perfectamente, y tenía un delicioso crujiente a ellos. Maria pony la ensalada era muy fresca y crujiente, a juzgar por los sonidos que recuerdo. La camarera fue muy profesional y tenía una personalidad burbujeante linda. Ella también tenía unos ojos muy singulares, no eran feos, sino que eran de un color dorado muy distintas, a diferencia de las que yo había visto antes. Ella era nuestra época, también, alrededor de diecisiete o dieciocho minutos. Me aseguré de que la dejara una buena propina. Después de comer, nos dimos una vuelta a la parte trasera del restaurante de la playa por una pequeña pendiente. El sol naranja descendía lentamente en el agua con gas que se deja en desorden con gorritos blancos. El enorme sol se reflejaba en el agua de tal manera que la estrella estaba bajo la superficie del agua, brillando su luz brillante de color naranja-rosa en el cielo abierto, convirtiendo las pocas nubes en el cielo en almohadas rosados suaves. Era el atardecer perfecto para la yegua perfecta. Yo sabía que era la noche. Mientras estábamos en medio de la conversación, le dije que cerrara los ojos. Ella hizo que todo parezca bonito. Sólo el simple hecho de cerrar los ojos rosas grandes hizo que mi corazón fuera en aleteo. Su sedosa melena rosa y oscura fluyó como una bandera en lo alto de un rascacielos en el viento suave del mar. Metí la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco con capucha que llevaba puesto, y saqué una pequeña caja marina de gamuza azul con mis pezuñas. Abrí la caja y en su interior estaba la clave para una nueva vida. Una vida mejor. Le dije a abrir los ojos, y de inmediato un grito ahogado. No fue un gran diamante, pero me pasé los ahorros de mi vida en él, así que no era demasiado malo. A la luz de la puesta de sol, que brillaba un destello de color rosa como luces de color rosa a través de una bola de discoteca. Pero en lugar de luces y bolas de discoteca, que era una estrella impresionante disparando sus frescos rayos a través de un pequeño diamante. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella me vio en mis cascos, sosteniendo un diamante brillante fuera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, y luego hice la pregunta. "maria pony, cuando mi vida estaba en su punto más oscuro absoluto, cuando yo había pensado en acabar con ella todas las noches allí en mi cuarto oscuro, se abrió la ventana y se animó él. Usted me mostró la vida. Ahora, quiero darle en su caso. Maria pony, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? " Sus lágrimas en los ojos grandes rosas brillaban a la luz radiante que el diamante estaba emitiendo. Ella me dio la sonrisa más grande que había visto en su vida y dijo que después de ella se encontró capaz de hablar, "¡Sí!" Me deslicé con cuidado el anillo de compromiso a su ala de pejaso, entonces yo la abracé con el abrazo más grande que pude reunir. Lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro, y que estaba recibiendo se llenaron de lágrimas, también. Había estado tan insoportablemente nervioso. Nos quedamos allí en la playa perdidos en los brazos de uno al otro cálido durante lo que pareció horas con el viento en calma que fluye suavemente a través de nuestras melenas. Lo único que importaba en mi vida era ella, y yo sólo había sellado una vida entera con ella. O eso creía yo. Después de esa noche, empezamos a planear la boda. Decidimos celebrar que en un pequeño lugar a pocos kilómetros por la costa desde donde me declaré en ese atardecer. Sin embargo, cuando fuimos a la agencia de planificación de la boda, dijeron que la próxima vez disponible para tener una boda allí sería en tres años. Al parecer, era uno de los lugares más populares de Los Pegasus para bodas que año. Ella me dijo que podíamos tener la boda en otro lugar, pero le dije que no. Ella había soñado con casarse allí toda su vida, y me aseguraré de que ella cumpliera ese sueño. Le dije que no me importaba si se tomó diez años. Le dije que me aseguraría de que nuestro día especial, sería perfecto. Ahora el avance rápido de dos años y once meses. Pasaron tres semanas hasta que la boda. Tres semanas hasta que empecé una nueva vida con la yegua que yo amaba. ¡Qué gran tres años era. Pasamos casi cada día juntos, y yo desarrollamos un nuevo amor por algo. Escribiendo. Decidimos escribir nuestros propios votos únicos. Así que mientras yo estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba escribir estas líneas simples en el papel. Las líneas que yo odiaba tener que escribir. Cada historia que jamás había escrito había sido una idea asignado para la clase de Inglés. Yo nunca había escrito mi propia historia antes. Una historia que era mía, no de ellos. Hice una pausa la escritura de mis votos, y escribí una historia. Lo envié a una agencia periódico local que automáticamente copyright de sus obras para usted. Explotó con atención, y muchos ponis envió cartas a mí me da la crítica. Eran sorprendentemente útil y preciso con los muchos, muchos errores que cometí. Unos meses más tarde, escribí otra historia. Y luego otro, y luego otro. Mis habilidades de escritura empezaron a desarrollar más y más, y finalmente se mostraron en una historia que he publicado cinco meses después de la primera. Éste explotó una vez más con la atención, tanto que apareció en la primera plana del periódico y una famosa tienda de libros en Los Pegaso. La gente me preguntaba si yo era un autor publicado, y si tenía libros en las tiendas, y fueron sorprendidos cuando les dije que no lo era. Se sentía increíble ser reconocidos. He aprendido mucho durante los tres años de estar involucrado con la María pony Aprendí a tocar la guitarra, cantar, y yo aprendí a hacer pinturas al óleo. Aunque todavía no puedo dibujar tan bien en absoluto. Y aprendí a escribir grandes historias, y aprendí más sobre mi prometida. Ya éramos mejores amigos, pero esos pequeños detalles minúsculos, que salieron sólo nos fortalecimos aún más. Una lección que aprendí, sin embargo, era que yo nunca quise aprender. Pasaron tres semanas antes de la boda, y estábamos haciendo los preparativos finales. Mi clase de literatura en la Universidad de Los Pegasus acababa de terminar, cuando me decidí a enviar un mensaje a María pony preguntando por el pastel de bodas. En Los Pegasus y algunas otras ciudades occidentales Equestria, tuvieron estos sistemas de entrega de mensajes. Fue muy complicado, pero fácil de usar. Usted podría comprar este dispositivo mágico encantado, y poner una nota de allí, luego de presionar un botón y dijo que el nombre y el código de la magia que quería enviar el mensaje. Ese fue el único inconveniente sin embargo: sólo se podía enviar a los unicornios y pegasos, y cada pegasoa le había asignado un código mágico. En la nota, escribí, "Hey María, estamos recibiendo el pastel hoy o este fin de semana? Nos vemos cuando llegue a casa de la clase." Me puse la nota en la ranura en el dispositivo, y apreté el botón, y luego dijo, "María pony. Código Magia C4459."El dispositivo luego hizo sus pitidos y zumbidos habituales, a continuación, un sonido dinging cuando se había enviado. Entonces procedí a trotar casa. Había sido un largo día, y necesitaba una buena risa de maria. Llegué al edificio alto de cristal y metal que era nuestro edificio de apartamentos en Los Pegasus, y trotando a través de las puertas dobles de cristal. Saludé a la recepcionista mientras caminaba pasado y por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, donde estaba María en el apartamento. Cuando abrí la puerta, la abrí y vi que ningún pony estaba en casa, estaba un poco preocupado. Busqué por todo el apartamento para ver si María pony había dejado una nota para mí, y encontré con una nota en la cocina, que se adjunta a uno de los armarios. Leí La nota en escritura elegante de maria, "Hey luis, fuy a buscar zanahorias en la tienda para la cena. Estaré de vuelta en torno a 17:00. Amor, María." La nota no hizo más que hacer que yo me preocupe aún más. Fue 18:00 y María pony nunca había ha llegado tarde a nada menos que algo muy importante ocurrió. Empecé a dar vueltas por el apartamento en un frenesí ansioso. Finalmente me decidí a calmarme, respirar profundamente y disfrutar de una buena lectura. Fui a la cocina y me preparé una taza de té verde caliente, y me dirigí al pequeño estudio en que María pony y yo es el dormitorio. Pero como yo estaba saliendo de la cocina, mi mejor amigo, Rolling Thunder, irrumpió a través de mi puerta con sudor respiración pesado. "Thunder, lo que el heno están haciendo a interrumpir a mi puerta?" -Grité con rabia en el azul recubierto mediano semental. Su melena gris carbón con púas estaba en un caos absoluto. Se quedó jadeando por unos momentos mientras le daba una mirada de muerte de la ira. Mi mirada de muerte era famosa entre mis amigos. "m-pony ... María pony. Hospital... ahora", dijo a través de jadeos y sudor. Mi corazón se hundió. Yo conocía a mi amigo lo suficientemente bien como para saber a qué se refería. corri a todo galope como un cañón pasado Rolling Thunder, derribándolo. Pero rápidamente llegó se levanto en sus cascos y se puso a galopar detrás de mí por las escaleras ya través de la planta baja. Empujé a través de las puertas de cristal de lujo y empecé a volar tan rápido como mis alas Pegaso me dejaron en la dirección del hospital, y Rolling Thunder todavía seguí de cerca, aunque era obvio que estaba fatigado. Mientras estábamos en el camino, miré a Rodamientos, le pregunté: "En el nombre de Celestia pasó? Es María acuerdo?" Él me miró y respondió: "Algo sobre la lectura de un mensaje y no ver un relámpago que vino directamente a ella!"Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me di cuenta de que el mensaje era el mío. Empecé a volar más rápido, más rápido que nunca había volado antes. Llegamos al hospital después de unos momentos, y me apuraron a través de la puerta casi tirando más de dos sementales grandes de guardias de seguridad. Había dos enfermeras en la recepción. Galopaba al mostrador y le dije con una voz desesperada, "maria pony, en qué habitación está?" La yegua de la derecha, que parecía ser de mayor edad y tenían una capa blanca de nieve con una melena de color rojo sangre, me dijo: "Um, habitación 364, pero -" No dejé que ella terminara comenze andar por el sala de la planta de baldosas blancas y subir las escaleras de madera. Volé por el siguiente pasillo hasta la habitación 364. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que me empujó a través de ella. En la habitación, había dos sementales que llevan batas blancas y médicos. Ellos estaban en frente de la cama mirándome con expresión sorprendida. Era casi como si estuvieran bloqueando la cama de mí para verlo. Recé a Celestia que mis sospechas no eran correctas. Los miré y grité en la parte superior de mis pulmones, " ¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está María pony?! " Me miraron con rostros desconsolados y derrotados. Como si confirmando mi pesadilla, cuando entraron a la izquierda, dejando al descubierto una cama de hospital ocupadas con las sábanas blancas de la nieve que cubre la cabeza del caballo. En un tablero de clip colgando de los pies de la cama, leer el nombre de María pony y su condición médica. Yo no lo podía creer. La estrella que brilló la luz en mi vida había quemado.


	2. capitulo 2

_fanfic: el pony que sufrió de amor_

_Capítulo Dos_

El funeral fue en la fecha de cuando se suponía que era nuestra boda. No fue a propósito, que era la peor posible coincidencia imaginable. Las únicas veces disponibles para el servicio fue bueno el día de nuestra boda, o de un mes a partir de entonces. Así que nos decidimos tener el funeral el día que mara pony y yo se suponía que íbamos a estar empezando una nueva vida, no llore la pérdida de ella. Para empeorar las cosas, fue el invierno más frío en Los Pegasus en más de cuarenta años. Estaba por debajo de cero grados Fahrenheit cuando llegué al cementerio.

Fue este día en que mi fe empezó a caer. Cuando necesitaba a un pony estar allí para mí fue el y adamas. todos los pony me dieron miradas sucias, que me confundieron completamente. Era como la escuela secundaria de nuevo - Yo era el único, chico torpe de pie en la parte de atrás, desconocido ante los ojos detrás de mi, sin saber qué más hacer, ya que mis habilidades sociales nunca fueron muy buenas. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Yo estaba confundido. Por qué me estaban mirando a mí de esa manera?

Yo pensé que fuera durante el servicio. Me acerqué al hermano de María pony y le pregunté si estaba estado bien. La pérdida de su única hermana debe ser horrible. Lo que él hizo, sin embargo, no me respondió por un tiempo muy largo. Lo que dijo me sacudió a mi misma fundación, y me hizo sentir como un monstruo congelado en un calabozo de hielo congelado en las aguas de culpa. Me miró a los ojos, y con la voz más enojado que nunca había escuchado de él, él me dijo: "Es tu culpa! Si no la hubieras contactado, y sólo ubíes sudo paciente, no hubiera visto el estúpido pergamino y hubiese notado el relámpago que viniera en ella! Tienes agallas para mostrar tu cara aquí ".

Eso rompió mi corazón, y me sacudió a mi esencia. La oscuridad de mi adolescencia regresó a mí, y me sentí como otro pony había arrancado mi corazón, congelado en nitrógeno, entonces cosido de nuevo dentro de mí, haciendo que mi sangre que corra fría. Cuando mostré mi mirada de la más pura de dolor, escupió en mis cascos, me dio el aspecto más sucio que pudo reunir, y pasó junto a mí, asegurándose de que agresivamente golpeó mi hombro derecho y ala. Demasiadas emociones para contar inicialmente inundadas a través de mí cuando lo hizo. Me sentí culpable, porque él podría haber estado en lo cierto. Me sentí enojado que él se atrevió a culparme por esta tragedia. Sentí tristeza, la depresión, el dolor, la desesperación, todos los de la picadura de mi esposa pronto-a-ser que se ha ido para siempre. Desesperadamente ansiaba volver a ser feliz. Ansiaba ver esa gentil sonrisa blanca de María pony, para ver esos grandes ojos rosas brillar en la luz de la luna en el balcón de nuestro apartamento, oírla decir mi nombre, para oírla decirme que me ama, para escuchar los detalles que ella haría cuando se aria la boda, para pasar mi vida con ella, para envejecer juntos. Y para morir juntos.

Salí de ese momento. Yo no sería capaz de enfrentar a otro pony, especialmente a su hermano y su tío. Nunca me gustó desde el principio, eran como todos los ponys. Ellos fueron controlados por la sociedad juzga estandarizada de nuestra _querida_ Los Pegaso. Me acampanada mis alas abiertas y comencé elevarme en el cielo frío invierno amargo. Llegué al frente de los edificio de apartamentos y aterrice a través de las puertas y al galope por las escaleras hasta mi apartamento. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dejé escapar toda mi emoción allí en la sala de estar.

hice un agujero en la pared de yeso fino, pateando una lámpara de mesa a través del cuarto, sus fuegos artificiales de porcelana explosión contra la pared. Grité hasta que mi voz se volvió ronca. Lloré hasta que mis ojos eran físicamente incapaces de llorar más. Negué con el dolor, la ira y el miedo hasta que me desmayé. El dolor de perder a la única persona que brilló la luz en mi vida, la ira dirigida a mí mismo por ser impaciente y mensajeríale a ella, el miedo a mí mismo haciendo algo que me arrepentiría. Todo se estrelló en mí a la vez como un peso que es lanzado hacia mí. Finalmente me desplomé sobre la alfombra gris en nuestra sala de estar. Me acosté con la espalda hacia abajo, mirando hacia el techo. Poco a poco cerré los ojos, y la última lágrima Sostuvo lentamente rodó por mi mejilla. Ella se había ido. Y todo fue por mi culpa. Todo lo mío.

Los siguientes meses serían mejor parami?. Cada día, en clase, mi enfoque se deslizaba más y más. Me excusé temprano con más frecuencia, y me fui al baño más cercano y lloraba hasta que los pozos de lágrimas se secaban , - en mis ojos. Un océano de maria pony. Una puesta de sol con María ahorros para María. Mi corazón destrozado por María. Recuerdo cuando mi madre murió cuando yo cumplí veinte. Ella era la nunca que llegó a ver el amor de su vida tiene sus propias libros biológicos. Su hija que tuvo con su ex marido tenía hijos, pero no lo hice. Mi padre tenía otras técnicamente, pero no otras relacionados de sangre. Yo era su único hijo. Ese será uno de los mayores paredes de mi vida para siempre. Cuando pasó, me hice terriblemente en la depresión. Pero María recogió los pedazos rotos de mi corazón y las pegó de nuevo. Si no fuera por ella, no creo que lo habría llegado a los veinte.

En mi universidad, los profesores estaban empezando a enojarse conmigo. Estaba cortando clase, no estaba prestando atención, y mis notas se deslizaban. Cuando fallé todas las clases que tuve el verano después de la muerte de maria pony, decidí abandonar los estudios. Tenía que salir, empezar de nuevo. Necesitaba algún tipo de cierre. Necesitaba alejar del dolor.

Por lo tanto, decidí mudarme a una pequeña ciudad del país. Consigue un trabajo y un pequeño apartamento en el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Qué mejor lugar para empezar de nuevo a continuación, en el otro lado del país? Mi padre apoyó plenamente mi partida. De hecho, él me animó. Lloró cuando abordé el tren a Ponyville, pero sé que él sabía que tenía que escapar. Tuvimos tanto el dolor experimentado ningún pony debería tener que sentir. Pero, por supuesto, el hermano de maria encontrado una nueva manera de hacerme sentir como la tierra de Equestria. Me llamó un cobarde, y me dijo que yo estaba corriendo como una pequeña potranca lejos de mis problemas que yo no estaba sementalmente estable para confrontar lo sucedido. Pero él no sabía el dolor que sentía. Cada noche, llega a casa a una cena caliente que su esposa,y la madre de maria pony, preparado para él. No sabía de mi dolor. Él no sabía que es la verdadera ruptura del corazón. Unas semanas antes de la mudanza, llamé a este pequeño lugar de apartamentos en Ponyville. Tenían un pequeño apartamento disponible para alquilar por un precio muy decente: trescientos bits de un mes. Acepté la oferta y me dieron una fecha, que fue décimo octavo de julio, el día del cumpleaños de maria pony. El día después de la llamada telefónica, compré los billetes de tren en la estación de tren local. Me tomó tres semanas para llegar. Cada vez que iba a venir a través de un articulo de maria, me gustaría ir a una de mis "episodios". Sin embargo, poco a poco cesaron de lleno en sollozos y gritos, a gritos suaves y apacibles de dolor. Me dolía el corazón ir de nuevo, sobre todo cuando me encontré con uno de los muchos lazos para el cabello, que ella usaba. Tenía su delicioso olor de rosas en él. Siempre le habían gustado las rosas, al igual que mi madre. Los dos podrían hablar durante horas sobre horas sobre las flores y la jardinería, mientras que mi padre y yo habla damos de buena temporada que era, o sobre una nueva película que salió que parecía interesante.

Cuando llegué a Ponyville, tuve una fiesta de bienvenida demasiado ansioso mucho que me espera. Ella era un pony rosa con un ridículamente grande, una melena rizada. Ella estaba saltando arriba y abajo como si ella acababa de comer cien pasteles de azúcar. Ella me mostró varias señales y cafés de Ponyville. Ella fue sorprendentemente amable y llena de energía. Su voz aguda era un poco molesta, pero es fácil acostumbrarse. Pero era su risa que me hizo recordar a ella. Esa risa era _la_ risa más contagiosa que jamás había escuchado. Pero, yo no podía encontrar el poder para reír. Todas la voluntad para hacer cualquier cosa era prácticamente inexistente. Quería entrar en el famoso Bosque Everfree y esperar que una de las temibles criaturas acabar con mi vida. Agradable y rápido, para que yo pudiera estar con maria pony de nuevo. Pinkie Pie, era su nombre, se había percatado de mi depresión y me preguntó qué me pasaba. Me decidí a decirle. Pensé que sería mejor sacarlo de mi pecho, en vez de embotellado mis emociones como lo hice cuando era un adolescente. Crines del potro rosado literalmente desinfla, y me dijo que lo sentía y me dijo que no era mi culpa por lo que pasó. Pero, cómo podría no serlo? Si no fuera por mi mensaje estúpido, todavía estaría en Los Pegaso. De hecho, probablemente me he estado comiendo el almuerzo con la maria pony.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, que era en realidad un poco decepcionate. Eso fue lo más feliz que había estado en meses. A pesar del fin de mi depresión, la pony hiperactiva logró hacerme sonreír un par de veces, e incluso risitas. En cierto modo, Pinkie Pie me recordó a maria cuando los dos no habláramos sobre de la sería secuela y rebotar por la excitación. Por supuesto, sus niveles de energía no podían ni siquiera comparar con pony rosa , pero todavía me recordaba a ella.

Miré el edificio de apartamentos en frente de mí. Estaba hecha de una madera de color amarillo con paredes blancas y un material de heno mirando el techo, y tenía tres pisos de altura. Parecía bastante agradable. Caminé a través de las puertas de madera de roble de doble frente, y me fui a la direción, donde una yegua con aspecto aburrido que parecía estar en la treintena sáb Ella estaba golpeando sus pezuñas en un patrón de repetición contra el escritorio que estaba sentada detrás. A menos que mis ojos estaban jugando trucos a mí, la yegua estaba leyendo un fan fiction de luna que _yo_ escribí. Me acerqué a la mesa y le dije mi nombre y el número de habitación que me dieron. Después de que ella me dio la bienvenida y me dio un obvio están _de garantía_, confirmó la habitación que me dieron y me dio las llaves de la habitación. Del Apartamento quince, piso dos.

Abrí la puerta de mi nuevo apartamento con las llaves que me dieron, y me sorprendió lo bonito que era este pequeño apartamento, barato. No fue un condominio de lujo en el corazón de Canterlot, pero era bastante decente para lo barato que era. Había una cama doble de tamaño pulcramente hecha con una sábana blanca, manta beige, y las almohadas blancas. Había una vieja estantería polvorienta que albergaba una docena de libros antiguos con dos gabinetes de ambos lados. A la derecha de la estantería había una cocina pequeña, ya la izquierda había un cuarto de baño con un inodoro simple, un fregadero, y el paso de ducha con cabezal de un viejo estilo. No era mucho, pero era lo suficientemente cómoda. Puse mis maletas en el armario junto a la puerta y me acerqué a la cama, donde me di cuenta de una puerta a la escalera de incendios. Había una buena cantidad de espacio a la izquierda de la cama. La cantidad perfecta para mi guitarra y dispositivos de grabación encantados. Me gustó mucho hacer discos de música original y la venta de ellos, así que estaba muy contento de ver que todavía sería capaz de que cómodamente.

La primera cosa que hice fue probar mi cama. Las mantas eran suaves y difusos, y las almohadas eran suaves, como una nube, pero el colchón de la cama era un poco demasiado firmes para mi gusto. Pero era una cama, y en un apartamento que se podía permitir, así que no iba a ser exigente. Poco a poco me quedé dormido, por el retraso del tren atrapado a mí. Cuando desperté, la calurosa tarde de sol del verano se había desvanecido en el horizonte y la luna llena empezaba a ascender. maria pony amaba las lunas llenas. Cada luna llena, ella encendía cuatro velas y colocarlas simétricamente alrededor de una pequeña estatuilla de sello oficial de Luna, y nos gustaría tanto sentarse al lado de ella, y permanecer despierto toda la noche y observar las estrellas admirando la hermosa obra de la princesa la noche. Estuvimos muy aficionados a la Luna, y todos los pony que nos conocía a todos lo sabíamos. La luna llena de esta noche, sin embargo, sentía vacío y sin vida. Me decidí a escribir y grabar una nueva canción que me animaría.

Saqué mi vieja guitarra que yo había traído conmigo, y conecté una cuerda similar a una cuerda amplificador en mi reproductor de música, donde tuve mi dispositivo de grabación listo. La primera vez que presenté un comienzo vencer pulsando varios botones en el dispositivo mágico encantado, y llené en los pequeños trozos con mi guitarra. Una vez que estaba satisfecho con este trabajo instrumental de la música, comencé a escribir letras. Dejo que las emociones de mi corazón y mi alma vierte sobre el papel. Al igual que siempre lo hacía. Su tipo de gracioso, de verdad, como me fue horrible en la poesía, pero podría escribir grandes canciones e historias. Sólo otra cosa que me haga diferente.

Una vez que estaba satisfecho con la letra de esta canción, empecé a cantar,

"Soy nuevo en esta oscuridad

El dolor de perderte me picando más

Sus palabras no dejan de hacerme sentir sin corazón ... "

Seguí a cantar la canción, y terminé después de unas cuantas más líneas y coros. Después de un poco de jugar con los sonidos de la guitarra y el ritmo en el dispositivo, lo guardé y escupí un disco con la canción sobre í un bolígrafo cerca con mis cascos y escribí en la parte superior del disco, "Back To This." Entonces imprimí unas cuantas copias para vender.

Inmediatamente me fui afuera y vi que todavía había algunos potros en las calles. Fui con ellos y les pregunté si les gustaría comprar posiblemente una música original. La mayoría de ellos estuvieron de acuerdo por lo menos a escuchar la canción, y todos dijeron lo mismo. Podrían decir con sólo la mirada de mí lo que la canción era sobre. Todos dijeron cosas como: "Lo siento por su pérdida", y, "Ella está en un lugar mejor." Vendí todos los veinte discos que hice y volví a mi apartamento. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, me di cuenta que había un trozo de pergamino doblado en el suelo. Lo cogí y leí la nota. La nota me hizo sentir un poco ía: "Lo siento por su pérdida, pero sé que: siempre habrá ponis que se preocupan por tu Amor, Derpy.". Por un tiempo, mis pensamientos empezaron a recurrir a pensamientos normales de deportes y los Wonderbolts y películas recientes. Hasta que escuché un portazo exterior. Cuando escuché ese sonido, inmediatamente tuve un flashback de mí mismo disparaba a través de puertas para que una habitación del hospital.

Canté la canción una vez más antes de que yo decidí que era hora de dormir. Me metí en la cama firme y saqué el algodón, tapas de color beige sobre mi piel fría, y la deriva en un sueño inquieto. La vida no podría haber sido más oscura, más fría. Yo no sabía lo mucho que mi vida iba a cambiar en la próxima semana.


End file.
